Finding the Missing Piece
by punkiemonkie
Summary: Feeling that there is a void in her life, Tifa begins dating, but finds herself longing to be with Cloud while she’s out. Maybe, what she thought had been missing, has been there all along. --Cloud/Tifa--
1. Chapter One

**(A/N) **Yup, I've written yet another Cloud/Tifa story that takes place awhile after _Advent Children_; anybody noticing a trend here? XD Although Cloud's point of view seems to be the easiest way for me to write, (which is odd, because I'm a girl…) I've also taken a liking to writing from Tifa's eyes, which is how this one is written. :3

**Finding the Missing Piece  
**Chapter One

Leaning in towards the mirror, I pull the last stray hair on my head into place, smoothing it over until I'm finally pleased with it. I step away from the counter then, appraising my appearance carefully. My eyes are uncharacteristically lined with mascara, and I pray that I'll remember not to accidentally rub them and smudge it, because it's so unusual for me to be wearing any kind of make-up. Everything about this night is strange though, because I'm doing something that I haven't done in years; I'm going on a date.

When I'm content with how I look I turn away from my reflection, heading out of the bathroom and down the hall. I try to make my footsteps as quiet as possible, since I put Denzel and Marlene to bed less than an hour ago and I don't want to wake them, but I feel the need to check on them one last time before I leave. When I reach the door to their room I peek inside, happy to find them both already sound asleep, breathing softly.

Satisfied, I pull their door shut once again, and turn to make my way back through the hall and downstairs. It's quiet in the house, all but silent save for the clicking of my heels against the wooden stairs, but I know where I'll be able to find who I'm looking for. I turn the corner when I reach the bottom of the staircase, moving towards the back of the house and the door that leads out into the little garage of sorts.

Even before I reach the door I can hear the sound of the radio blaring within the room, like it normally is while he's out here. After grabbing the handle and pushing the door open slightly, I poke my head inside so I can look around. I find him just where I predicted he would be, lying on the concrete floor with his torso hidden under the belly of his motorcycle; dozens of different tools strewn about on the ground around him.

This room wasn't originally intended to be a garage; when we made the house we designed it to be a laundry room, which is why our washer and dryer are sitting against the far wall. When Cloud got his bike though, he decided that he wanted to keep it in here, so he and Barret added a door that connects the room to the alleyway outside of our house. He usually parks it out on the street, but while he's working on it it's nice that he can be inside.

Lately, Cloud has been spending quite a lot of time out here tinkering with the mechanics of his bike, which he calls Fenrir. This is the place where I can normally expect to find him, at least when he's not at work, returning calls about deliveries or planning his route for the next day. Denzel comes out here to help him sometimes too, and although Cloud isn't the type of person that would mention it openly, I'm pretty sure that he enjoys Denzel's company.

He doesn't acknowledge my entrance, though he probably didn't hear me open the door because the radio's music is so loud, so I'm not surprised when he doesn't look up. I creep closer to him, leaning over and trying to catch sight of his face underneath the bike. He reaches blindly for another wrench, still not seeming to notice my presence, and as I get even nearer to where he's laying I notice that his lips are moving.

At first I think that he's probably talking to himself to try and sort out whatever he's working on, but as I watch him closer I realize that while his lips are moving silently, they match the words of the song playing on the radio, and his left foot is even tapping in time with the beat. A smile spreads across my face at the sight, and I have to cover my mouth to stifle a giggle, though he probably wouldn't have heard me anyway.

It's strange for me to see him like this; such a normal situation for someone who has lived such an unusual and pain-filled life. It makes me happy though, because it's proof that he's finally been completely healed, and now he can live like everyone else. I'm enjoying getting to watch him like this, but I decide that I need to be going soon, so I should let him know that I'm here.

"I didn't know you could sing," I tease him.

Cloud must have never expected that I would sneak up on him, because at the sound of my voice he jerks up suddenly, causing his forehead to collide with Fenrir's underside. I gasp in shock, instantly regretting startling him; I didn't think he'd hurt himself because of it. He groans as he slides out from under the bike, and I feel even worse when I notice the blood beginning to run down his face from the small cut above his eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize hastily. "Are you alright?"

I reach out to him with concern, but he waves me off, standing up and dusting himself off.

"I'm fine" he assures me, crossing the room to turn off the stereo before returning to stand in front of me again.

"Your forehead…" I say, motioning towards his cut.

He reaches up automatically, wincing slightly when the tip of his finger touches the place where the blood is flowing from. I frown with concern again, but he shakes his head with reassurance.

"I'm okay Tifa, really," he promises, a smirk hinting at the corners of his mouth; he knows I have a tendency to try and coddle him.

I roll my eyes at his stubbornness, suddenly remembering why I've come out here to talk to him in the first place. "I'm getting ready to go, but I left you dinner in the refrigerator," I tell him.

His mood noticeably changes when I say this; the trace of a smile disappearing from his face instantly and a slight frown forming between his eyebrows. I'm not sure why, but ever since the middle of last week when I first told him that I'd be going out on a date tonight, he's been acting strangely every time I mention it. He hasn't said anything outright, but he seems to be upset that I'm going, though I can't imagine what the reason for that reaction could be.

Cloud's eyes drift away from my face then, silently appraising what I'm wearing. It's the middle of winter, so it's been pretty cold outside here in Edge, but when I told Yuffie that I'd be going out she insisted that I wear a dress. She helped me pick out heeled shoes and a typical little black dress; one with thin straps, a low back and a hem that comes down to my mid thigh.

He doesn't exactly look thrilled with my choice of clothes, though he doesn't voice his opinion, not that I ever expected him to. A brief moment of almost awkward silence passes between us until he eventually glances away, seeming to not know what to say. The sound of a knock at the front door breaks into the quietness though; the signal that my date has arrived.

Cloud looks back at me then with a small, weak smile that I can tell he's had to force into place plastered on his lips. "Have fun," he says, and although I can tell that he's trying his best to be sincere, it still sounds halfhearted.

I give him a nod, and then turn towards the door. "I'll probably be back late, so don't wait up for me, okay?" I call over my shoulder.

He doesn't answer, but I decide not to worry about it, because I know he must have heard me. As I walk back into the house though, that somber look in his eyes lingers in my mind. Trying to brush it off, I head through the bar area, grabbing my purse and a jacket on my way to open the front door. My date is waiting for me outside, and he smiles at me cheerfully, but even as I climb into the passenger seat of his car I can't help but wonder what could possibly be going on with Cloud.

**To be continued…**

**(A/N)** When I began this I originally intended it to be a oneshot, but it got so long that I decided to divide it into several chapters. Each chapter is a bit shorter than I usually make them in my stories, but I think it flows better this way. O.o Like my other chaptered story that is in progress, _To Have Loved and Lost,_ updates for this one will be coming about once every week and a few days or so, because I already have the rest of it written. ;P

A review from anyone that reads this would be nice, especially if you liked it or have any constructive criticism for me. :3 Updates on what I'm working on at the moment are on my profile, but most of you that read my stuff probably already know that. ;P Don't forget to check out the stories in my newly-created Cloud/Tifa based C2 community either! :D

-punkiemonkie


	2. Chapter Two

**(A/N) **Wow, I had no idea that I would get so many reviews for this so fast. O__O As a thank you, I've decided to post this chapter sooner than I originally said, so here you go! :3

Oh, and a special thank you to my friend _shibara1310,_ because she was kind enough to point out that I made a mistake on the summary of this story, and wrote "oneshot". Stupid me. XD Like I said in the author's note of the last chapter, this _was _originally written as a oneshot, but it most certainly is not anymore. I fixed it now… Thank you for the tip Shibi! :D

**Finding the Missing Piece  
**Chapter Two

Due to various circumstances that have occurred in my life over the past few years, I haven't been out on a date with anyone since Barret used to try and set me up with friends of his back when I worked at the old Seventh Heaven bar, in the Sector Seven slums. My lack of a love life never used to bother me, but lately I've had this odd feeling of emptiness that keeps growing inside of me.

I have a nice house, a job that I love and I get to live with my best friend and two wonderful children, so there's no reason why I shouldn't be completely content. I can't help feeling like something is missing in my life though, no matter how full it seems. Maybe it makes me greedy, but I think what I really want is to be with someone; to be in love, and have a lasting relationship.

The man I'm going out with tonight is a frequent customer at the bar, and he's always been extremely polite to me whenever I see him, so when he asked if I would go out with him I agreed. I always end up talking to him every time he shows up for a drink, which is usually on Friday evenings, and I've picked up that he's a businessman of some kind, though I'm not sure exactly what he does. He's not like most of the other men that ask me out while they're at the bar though; he seems to be a genuinely nice guy.

He takes me to dinner before we head off to our final destination at the movie theater, and I cringe internally when I notice that the restaurant has a distinct sense of extravagancy about it; surely an expensive place to be eating. I don't say anything to him about it of course, but I would have much rather gone somewhere more informal, because I always feel out of place in restaurants like this.

We talk casually over our meal, and I quickly find that he's the type of person that is very easy to communicate with, though our conversation remains centered around light subjects; work, family, friends and other things of that sort. When he asks about my connection with Cloud though, it's a bit harder for me to find an answer. We're friends, I'm sure of that, but for some reason the word doesn't quite seem to encompass the complexity of our relationship.

Throughout dinner and even while we're watching the movie, my thoughts somehow keep drifting back to Cloud. I thought I was having fun here, but I keep finding myself longing to be back at home, sitting on the couch and watching TV with him like I normally do at this time of night. Maybe that explains his strange reaction to the news of me going on a date; he was afraid of missing my company during the evening, like I'm suddenly missing his.

I should be having a good time here though, because I'm out on a date with a really nice guy. When I feel his arm drape across my shoulders in the darkness of the movie theater though, I realize that even though he _is _a pleasant person to be around, I'm just not attracted to him in that way. I sigh mentally, though I decide to keep the fact that I'm uncomfortable with his action to myself, so I won't hurt his feelings.

About an hour later, when his car comes to a stop back in front of the house, I feel almost relieved to be home. I thank him for the wonderful time, giving him as sincere of a smile as I can manage, though I make sure to hop out of the car before he has a chance to try and kiss me goodnight. I like him well enough as a friend, but I don't want him to get the idea that I'm interested in more.

Within a few moments I've unlocked the front door and shut it behind me, listening to the sound of his car pulling away echoing down the street outside. Sighing tiredly, I pull off my jacket and set my purse down on the bar; kicking off my shoes so I won't make too much noise going up the stairs. It's late, after midnight I think, and I don't want to accidentally wake anyone up now.

I walk over to the base of the stairs, intending to head up to my room and go to bed, but something on the couch in the living room catches my eye. Creeping over to the sofa slowly, I peer over the back of it, smiling to myself when I identify what I had seen. It was a little tuft of blond hair poking out from the side of the couch, which I realize when I find Cloud sprawled out across the cushions, fast asleep.

Tiptoeing across the wooden floorboards so I won't wake him, I make my way around the couch to get a better look. Over the past few years that I've lived here with Cloud, I've learned quite a few things about him that most other people wouldn't know. One of those things is that while he puts on a tough, serious exterior during the day, that all melts away while he's asleep. He looks like a little boy while he's sleeping; innocent and, although I'd never admit it to him, completely adorable.

I know he'll probably wake up stiff in the morning if I let him sleep here, so I decide that I'd better wake him up so he can go get into his own bed. I reach down tentatively, touching his shoulder gently with my fingertips. He's a fairly light sleeper, so my soft touch is all it takes to rouse him from his sleep, and within a moment his eyes are blinking open. He stares back at me with confusion as he sits up on the couch, and I repress a giggle at his dazed expression.

"When did you get home?" he asks in a quiet voice, running a hand through his hair and making it stick out more messily than usual on one side.

"Just a minute ago," I answer him. "I told you not to wait up for me, remember?" I add with a teasing grin.

I expected him to make light of it or simply brush it off, but to my surprise he looks serious as he replies.

"I just…wanted to make sure you got home okay," he says slowly, looking away from me and down at his lap.

I'm taken off guard by his response, and I suddenly don't know what to say to him. I know that he cares about me, but he so rarely expresses it verbally that it robs me of speech now, though I'm still able to smile at him despite my lack of words.

"Are you going to bed?" he asks, breaking the momentary silence.

I nod in agreement when he looks back up at me, taking a step towards the staircase. "You should too, Cloud; it's late," I say, looking back at him.

He pushes himself up off the couch then, although he doesn't say anything, and he follows closely after me as I make my way steadily up the stairs. I decide not to risk checking on Denzel and Marlene again for fear that I might wake them up, and I'm sure that Cloud has been keeping an eye on them while I was gone anyway, so instead I turn to go towards my bedroom. Cloud's room is next to mine, and I hear him yawn as he trails behind me on the way there.

I tell him goodnight when I reach the door to my own room, and after deciding to put off a shower until the morning, I dress in my pajamas quickly; a long-sleeved shirt, and sweat pants that will hopefully be enough to keep me warm during the night. I plop down on my bed, suddenly feeling exhausted, and huddle underneath the covers. My eyes begin to droop closed almost instantly, and I very quickly find myself drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**To be continued…**

**(A/N) **I feel like some of you that reviewed think that I have some grand, dramatic plan for this story, but in reality it's more simple than that. It was going to be a oneshot, remember? O.o Hopefully you'll all still like it though. :3 Oh, and I'm almost done with a brand new Cloud/Tifa story, so check out my profile for details, and be on the lookout for the first chapter of that one soon! :D

Anyone notice that Tifa's date had no name? I'm _awful_ with trying to name original characters, so I tried to avoid it. ;P I also didn't want to go into too much detail about their date because this _is _a Cloud/Tifa story, so I didn't feel that it should be focused on too much. O.o

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! You people make me happy. :D Please take a minute to leave me another review too, you know I love them. :3

-punkiemonkie


	3. Chapter Three

**Finding the Missing Piece  
**Chapter Three

The next morning is much more normal than the night before, because I'm making breakfast like I always do. It's early, but Denzel and Marlene already left over an hour ago to visit a friend's house down the street, so it's been quiet in the house. Today is Sunday, the day both Cloud and I take off from work, and unlike the kids he's still in bed. He'll probably get up soon though, because he never seems to sleep in for long, especially with the smell of food in the house.

Sure enough, a few minutes later when I'm almost finished with the first batch of pancakes, he comes down the stairs. I look over at him, noticing that he must have already taken a shower, because his hair isn't quite as messy as it usually is when he first wakes up; the water tends to tame it down a bit. He's fully dressed, like I am, but he still looks like he might be half asleep. This would be another one of those interesting little things that I've learned about him over the past couple of years; Cloud is most certainly _not_ a morning person.

I pour another big glob of batter into the pan, listening to it making a quiet hissing sound as it cooks. Cloud takes a seat at one of the barstools in front of me, propping his elbow up on the counter so he can rest his cheek in his hand, his eyes closing sleepily. We do have a proper dining room with a table and several chairs towards the back of the house, but since the kitchen is in the bar area, it's usually more convenient to just eat at the bar when there's only a few people in the house.

"Good morning," I greet him brightly after he sits down, setting the finished plate of pancakes and a glass of milk in front of him.

"Morning," he says groggily, and it's accompanied by a big yawn.

"The kids went down the street to play," I inform him, pushing my spatula under another pancake and flipping it over.

Cloud nods slightly, but that's the only kind of a response that I get from him. He's always like this after he first wakes up though, so it's really no surprise, and I don't take any offense to it. He stabs his fork into the stack of pancakes after covering them with syrup, shoving the portion into his mouth and starting to chew slowly. He stays quiet for awhile, but then he suddenly seems to remember something, because he sits up straighter, instantly looking more awake.

I look away from the stove to stare at him, puzzled by this abrupt change. He looks like he wants to say something, but he still hesitates for a minute after swallowing his food.

"How did your date go last night?" he asks cautiously, looking almost worried.

I'm taken off guard by the question, because when he didn't mention it after I got home last night, I just assumed that he wasn't going to ask me about it at all. I'm not quite sure how to answer anyway, because I honestly don't know how it went. I had fun, I suppose, but since I found out that I'm not attracted to the guy, what does that make of it? It takes me a moment to sort it out in my head, and Cloud watches me curiously before I finally decide on how to answer.

"It was alright," I reply, shrugging my shoulders and averting my attention back to finishing up the last of my pancakes.

Cloud takes another bite of his breakfast, speaking around the food. "Do you need me to watch the kids again the next time you go out with him?" he asks slowly, eyeing me carefully.

I try to keep myself from smirking, because I know that his question is a cleverly disguised way of asking whether or not I'm going to be seeing him again. Although I'm still not entirely sure of why me going out on dates bothers him so much, I'm flattered that he cares enough to be concerned about it.

"No, I don't think I'll be going out with him again," I say, piling my pancakes onto my plate and walking around the bar to sit down next to him.

"I thought you said it went well?" he asks, a perplexed frown appearing on his forehead.

I'm unable to hold back an amused smile then, because I'm not used to him quizzing me like this, and his reactions to my short answers are almost comical. It's unlike him to ever try and pry information out of me; _he's_ usually the one that doesn't want to talk about things.

"It did," I agree, pausing to take my first bite and continuing after I wash it down with some milk. "But I don't think I need to date anyone; I'm happy just being here with you and the kids," I finish.

It's an honest statement, because I _am_ happy with what I have, but that doesn't erase the feeling inside of me that wants more. We fall into a silence then as we continue eating, though out of the corner of my eye I can see Cloud frowning again, looking as if he's deep in thought. A few minutes go by without any words exchanged between us, though it doesn't ever feel awkward, and I get lost in my thoughts before he speaks up again.

"What if…I asked you to go out with me?" he asks hesitantly, peering over at me.

I freeze with my fork halfway up to my mouth, staring back at him in shock as I try to figure out if I heard him right. There's an expression on his face that I don't think I've ever seen him make before; a lopsided grin that pulls one side of his mouth up further than the other, and an almost suggestive glint in his eyes. The longer I gape at him the more pronounced his smirk becomes, because he seems to be amused by my reaction.

"You're serious?" I ask after a moment of studying him, trying to determine if he's just teasing me or not.

"Of course," he answers, looking concerned by my skepticism; his smile faltering a little though it doesn't fully disappear.

He waits patiently while I take another minute to try and process this information, because it seems so out of place to hear coming from him. Cloud and I do go places together quite often, whether it's to pick up the kids at school, taking a trip to the grocery store, or some other kind of errand. We take the kids places just for fun sometimes too, though we've never gone anywhere like that by ourselves, and certainly not on a date. Now that he's asking though, I begin to realize just how appealing that sounds to me.

"Alright, that sounds like fun," I say finally, watching as he glances away from me to try and hide his returning smile. Cloud has never been one to show his emotions freely, but I've learned how to watch for them.

He takes a big gulp from his glass before turning back to me. "Maybe we could go somewhere tonight?" he suggests.

"Sure," I agree quickly. "I'll call Yuffie and ask her to watch the kids; she owes me a favor for something, I'm sure," I add.

Cloud chuckles once, a quiet sound that is pleasant to my ears, and he nods in agreement with a knowing smile on his lips.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

He pauses for a moment before he replies, and another unusual expression, a sly grin, appears on his face. "It's a surprise," he says, finishing the last of his pancakes and grabbing his dishes as he gets up from the bar and heads for the sink.

I decide not to push him for more information, because he seems to have preplanned this to some extent, though I can't imagine when he would have gotten the idea to ask me. I find myself smiling then, anticipating going somewhere special with him, though it strikes me as odd that I feel so differently now than I did about going on my date last night. This is Cloud though, not just some guy from the bar, so that must be why I feel better about it.

**To be continued…**

**(A/N) **Only one chapter left, I'm sorry to say, but I hope the conclusion is satisfying enough. :3

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! :D I love the feedback, and I always reply to my reviews, so don't be shy. ;)

-punkiemonkie


	4. Chapter Four

**(A/N) **I decided to post this chapter a little early, just because I don't think I've ever had such a wonderful review response to a story before. :3 Plus, this is the last chapter, so I know people are dying to read the end. ;)

**Finding the Missing Piece  
**Chapter Four

The rest of the day goes about in a usual manner; after the kids return home in the afternoon Denzel goes to spend time with Cloud in the garage while he works on his bike, and I take Marlene with me to the grocery store to pick up a few things. My excitement about this evening begins growing steadily as the hours go by, and I think Marlene even notices the lift in my mood.

Cloud warns me that I should wear something warm when we go out tonight, which makes me even more suspicious about where he could possibly be taking me, though he won't even give me so much as a hint. I finish getting ready around eight-o-clock, though I don't do anything special to my hair or add make-up, and I opt for dressing in jeans and bundling up in a jacket; a complete antithesis to last night's date.

It's funny, because even though this is just as much of a date as the one last night was, I don't feel the need to dress up and try to impress Cloud. Maybe because we've known each other for so long, or because we live together anyway, so he's seen me as I really am. Even though he has a hard time communicating with people, I think Cloud is the only one that has really ever understood me, which is probably why I'm so comfortable around him.

Thankfully, when I called Yuffie earlier she cooperated with my request of watching the kids tonight. In fact, she was really all too happy to agree to stay with them, considering how she's been trying to play matchmaker for Cloud and I for years, so she's eager to help with anything she sees as moving that along. I don't think that this date means that our relationship is changing at all, but I realize when the thought enters my mind, that being with him that way sounds nice to me.

This realization surprises me, because it's something that I haven't thought about in a long time. I don't have time to give the sentiment much thought though, because right after Yuffie leaves to take Marlene and Denzel back to her house for the night, Cloud pulls me into the garage, and I understand then that his plans must involve a ride on Fenrir. We don't usually go places together on his bike, because most of the stores in town are close enough to walk to, but on the rare occasion that I do get to ride with him I always enjoy it.

He pushes the motorcycle out into the street rather than starting it in the garage, and after he's straddling it he quickly pulls on his goggles, looking back at me and waiting for me to join him. I follow after him soon enough, climbing on behind him and trying to find a position that's comfortable. Luckily the back of his bike is big enough for both of us to fit, but I still hook my arms around his torso so I won't have the fear of falling off.

"Keep your eyes closed on the way, alright?" he calls back to me as he kicks the engine to a start in one fluid motion.

I'm amused that he's still keeping up the surprise part of this, but I give him a nod anyway when he looks back at me for confirmation that I understand his request. I see a small smile appear on his face before he turns back around, quickly giving the bike some gas and causing us to start off down the street. I close my eyes obediently, suddenly feeling more excited about this than I can remember being about anything in a long time.

It's cold outside tonight, but his body is shielding me from much of the bitter wind, though it still manages to whip my hair around my face due to the high speed that he tends to constantly drive at. We ride for what seems like a long time, but I comply with his request not to look where we're going the whole way, and find a nice spot on his back between his shoulder blades to rest my cheek during the trip.

By the time we finally do come to a stop, the silence that takes the place of the roar of Fenrir's engine almost makes my ears ring. I keep my eyes closed, trying to listen harder in hopes of hearing something that will help me identify where we are. I don't notice anything in particular though, so it remains a mystery to me for now. I lean back away from Cloud when I feel him twist around to look at me, placing a hand over my eyes so he knows I'm not peeking.

He doesn't say anything, so I'm startled when I feel his hand cover mine, pulling it away from my face so I can see. For a short moment, I'm more occupied with the feeling of the contact rather than the fact that I can now look around, because it's such a rare thing for him to reach out and touch me. He's pulled off his usual leather gloves too, and the unexpected smoothness of his skin, even despite the calluses on his fingers, is distracting.

When I manage to pull my attention away from him and I've regained my senses, I glance around myself, stunned silent by the scene. I know now why we had to drive for so long, because we're out in the middle of nowhere, beside a dirt road that looks like it might be in the area between Edge and the nearby town of Kalm. I tilt my head back, gazing up at the pitch black sky over my head that's dotted with millions of tiny glowing stars.

This reminds me of my old home in Nibelheim, because that little town was out in the country like this is. I never get to see this many stars while I'm in the city, though I hadn't realized just how much I missed being able to. The bike shifts under me as Cloud slides off of it, breaking into my reverie, and I follow his example shortly after, though I'm still caught in a daze from the beauty of this place.

Surprising me again, Cloud takes my hand, cradling it gently in his as he pulls me alongside him and heads towards the tall, grassy hill in front of us. The slope on this side of the hill climbs steadily at an easy angle, but the backside looks like it has a steep drop off, because I can see the winding roots of the tree on the top of the hill poking out from the dirt over the edge. The only source of light out here is the enormous, nearly full moon, but it's enough to let me see where I'm walking and not stumble.

"It's beautiful out here," I observe, though the lack of any other source of noise causes me to automatically speak in a whisper.

Cloud looks over at me with a small smile on his lips. "I found it on my way home from work one night," he explains, his voice quiet like mine. "I was going to take a picture, but I thought you'd probably rather see it for yourself."

I smile back at him, happy that he decided to bring me here, because this is _exactly_ my kind of date.

Cloud has the privilege of getting to leave Edge on almost a daily basis, because the demands of his delivery service have him traveling to other towns frequently. He started taking pictures of all of the different places he goes to show me and the kids, but I still envy him for getting to escape the city so often. He grew up in Nibelheim with me though, so he probably misses the country just as much as I do.

When we reach the top of the hill the view takes my breath away, because it seems like I can see for miles from up here. It's mostly flat, grassy plains in this part of the country, though I can see the silhouette of a mountain range far off in the distance to my left. When I look behind me I can barely make out a shape and the faint glow of artificial lights that marks the location of the city, but being way out here still makes me feel like I'm in an entirely different world.

Cloud's hand slips out of mine after a moment and he takes a step away from me, sitting down and leaning his back against the lone tree next to us. He watches me with expectance for a moment, and I take the hint quickly, plopping down on the ground in front of him. His arms slowly slide around my waist, pulling me closer to him so my back is against his chest, but this time I am unsurprised by the display of affection.

He is always hesitant about touching me, probably because it's something that he's not familiar with and he's testing my reaction, but I realize that I like the feeling of being so near to him, so I don't discourage him. We sit together in silence for a long time, simply savoring the peace of the moment. I lean back into his chest, enjoying his warmth, and he rests his chin on my shoulder, causing his breath to tickle my ear every time he exhales.

My eyes drift closed as I relax against him, letting the feeling of his steady heartbeat and the sound of his even breathing drown out all of my other thoughts. He leans forward slowly, though I don't think much about the movement until I feel his lips brush across my cheek, and he leaves a kiss on my jaw. My heart flutters from the sensation, and his mouth leaves my skin tingling with an unfamiliar, but pleasant heat.

Old feelings that I thought were all but forgotten begin bubbling up inside of me then, and I'm instantly reminded of how different our relationship used to be in the past. I had a silly crush on him when I was young, and I still cared for him when we met back up in Midgar years later, even if he was different from the boy I used to know. I didn't think he wanted to be with me in that way, so always repressed the feelings, and I eventually came to accept that we would only ever be friends.

I realize now though, that just being his friend is not enough for me. I want to have so much more with him, and if his actions lately are any indication, I think that maybe, no matter how impossible it seems to me, he does too. As complicated as everything else about our relationship has been over the years, this time it's perfectly simple. It just feels right being with him this way, and there's no doubt in my mind that this is where I was meant to be.

I understand then, while I'm sitting here in his arms, that my life _isn't _missing anything. It never has been, but I've just been overlooking the obvious for so long that I had come to believe that it didn't exist. Now though, the truth seems so clear that I feel silly for not seeing it sooner. _He_ is the one that I need to be with, because Cloud is who makes me happy, and when I'm with him, I'm complete.

I smile, because I know the piece of me that I thought was missing, has been there all along.

**The End**

**(A/N) **This story is dedicated to all of you lovely people who have reviewed my stories over the years, because it means so much to me that you all take the time not only to read the things that I've written, but also to tell me what you liked about them too. :3 Not one single review is taken for granted, and I've put all of your pennames in a thank you on my profile, so I'll never forget who you guys are. I hope you'll all continue to read and respond to my stories, because I love to hear from all of you. Thanks so much for the support everyone! :D

And a huge thank you to everyone that reviewed this story:  
_ceebabyyx, Cloudtail4ever, CLOUDxTIFAforever, elebelly, FlamingDranzer, GundamWingFanatic90, Marisa, Rend, rmarcilanii, Sheiky, Sigbru, Toons, Twilight-Imp-626, Valentine'sNinja, vx-Luna-xv, _and_ xXxLadySkyxXx. _And, of course, thank you to anyone who adds this to either their favorites or alert list, or who will review/add sometime in the future. ;)

I hope you all enjoyed this story, because I know I loved writing it. :3

-punkiemonkie


End file.
